I loved you in another life
by Queen of the GemDragons
Summary: eragon has dreams of a woman ethral and fair beyond any compairson, but what happens if shes real. could her and her friends possibly help the Varden, and could eragon have some connection to her from a previous life? rated M for later chapters.
1. i dream of you

"Eragon what's wrong with you now" Saphira asked her troubled rider once again. He as always did not answer her. She could tell that something was wrong with him, he hardly slept and when he did he was restless. He had never mentioned anything, but Saphira could always tell when he was troubled. As she looked at him she was saddened to see the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he looked so tired and worn. Humans vexed her so much, mostly the men, they never admitted when something was wrong.

Eragon was so innocent yet at the same time he was so disturbed. She had turned his life upside down and backwards by hatching for him. If she had never come to him he would still be living a reasonably peaceful life. The empire would still have come, and they most certainly would have found some reason or another to destroy the village, and Eragon would most likely have been forced to join the army when he became old enough. Sometimes Saphira wondered what would have happened if she had never hatched for Eragon, or never come into contact with him at all.

Eragon carried so much weight on his shoulders, for one so young he was mature. In the terms of humans he was considered a man; yet to the elves whom he so resembled he was no more than a mere boy. Hopefully he would get better; it was so hard for her when her rider was in this state of personal distress…

It was the same dream, it always the same dream these days. Eragon tried not to sleep because of that dream. It wasn't because the dream was awful or terrible, no the dream was far from it really. His dreams were of blazing fire and flowing water melding together, yet not counteracting one another. He also dreamed of a woman, so fair that she took his breath away.

Her hair was long and blonde, flowing down her back like a rushing river, so thick and lusterous. Her skin was as pale as the moon itself, lily white, and flawless. Eyes bluer than the sea would stare into his in the dreams, making his heart skip a beat. She would call to him, beckon him away from the camp of the Varden and show him places beyond his wildest dreams. they would dance over the skies and and seas, yet every time he woke up he found himself back in the camp, alone in his tent.

After a while he wished that the woman was real, every day the Varden had some thing or another that he had to take care of or help with. With the arrival of the elves Eragon thought things would get better, unfourturatly they seemed to make things worse than when they started. All the humans, whenever an elve walked by had to stop whatever they were doing to gwack and stare. they could not get along with the dwarves very well at all either. Eragon was glad the Urgals seemed to be at least somewhat pulled together in the chaos.

for some reason Eragon could not fathom, he felt as though he despratly needed to go for a walk in the woods. The only problem was that the elves seemed to feel the need to watch and follow his every movement. they had changed his guard to a smaller number, but it was still suffucating him. Vanir had been added to the guard that watched him and that seemed to make everything even worse than it already was. Vanir seemed to hover over him, never seeming to leave him alone at all. Yet even under the watchful eyes of the guard he was able to steal away into the forest. Into the night alone, he did not feel their eyes on his back, or hear them stalk him through the trees, nor did he see the black clad figure that kept his stalkers at bay.

If he did notice her he would most likley have thought her to bo some sort of stalker herself. She was an assassin, bat she was after prey far more dangerous than some boy such as him. When she began to follow him she dissmissed it as nothing more than morbid curiousity that drove her. He was handsome though, brown blonde hair, chocolate eyes, strong body, tanned from long hours in the sun. He was like the strange man in her dreams, the one where the mans name was Eragon, but as far as she could see he could not possibly be him.


	2. savior from my dreams

Eragon decided to camp out in the forest. He grabbed a few pieces of wood and with a little help from him magic started a fire. It was so peaceful and calm, if he hadn't been fighting in the war against the empire, he never would have guessed that he was in a country at war. Who would have guessed that he, a mere farm-boy from a secluded almost isolated village, would become a rider? At times he wondered if he had never found Saphira's egg, he would still be back in Carvahall. Would his uncle still be there, would Roran and Katrina already have been married with children?

Lost deep within his thoughts he failed to notice the shadowy figure in the trees. If he had been only slightly more watchful he could have sensed the evil creature, but he would never have thought that the creature was evil. He only noticed it when it walked into his small clearing with apparent urgency and worriedness. "Shadeslayer, you must come quickly, there has been an accident involving your cousin, he is gravely injured and requests your presence." The darkly clad elf replied. Had he not mentioned Roran, Eragon might have questioned how the elf had found him, and why one of his guards had not been sent after him instead. The dark elf motioned for Eragon to follow him, and after seeing that Eragon was following him he began to run.

Eragon noticed how the figure began to lead him away from the camp. "Stop, please, why are we heading away from the camp?" Eragon called out to the elf. All the dark figure did was stare back at him, a predatory gleam in his eyes. It was only then that Eragon noticed how the elf's teeth seemed to be sharpened to razor sharp points, the dark clothes were ripped and torn, and the ever so faint, but still clearly there, scent of blood the hovered on the elf. Suddenly Eragon wished he had never decided to for once do something for himself. **"Saphira, come quick please I think I might be in trouble. There's an elf who told me Roran was hurt and I followed him and now I think he might try to kill me."** Eragon called out to Saphira using their link, trying to get any form of help he could possibly get without making any sign that could tip off the elf.

"_**Eragon, where are you, I'll be there as fast as I can. Everyone's been worried to death about you, and now here you are with a strange elf that may wish to kill you and you are all alone. What were you thinking when you ran off, you have responsibilities just like everyone else does, Roran came to me looking for you, so he is perfectly fine you great idiot"**_ Saphira snarled at him. Even though her voice radiated anger and frustration, Eragon could sense the worry that bubbled just beneath the surface. Eragon jumped in surprise when he found that the dark elf was now crouched only mere feet away from him. Using adrenaline fueled swiftness he pulled out his sword and held it pointed at the throat of the now threating elf. "Who the hell are you?" Eragon asked in the bravest voice that he could muster.

Grinning the elf cocked his head and replied back in a harshly accented voice "The real question is who are you, boy, and why we are not allowed to kill you as we are allowed to kill all the others?" Eragon felt comforted for a scant few seconds before his brain registered the 'we'. The only thing that could mean that there were more of the evil twisted elf creatures out there, and what did he mean by the 'others'. Eragon could now sense Saphira coming closer. Unfortunately Eragon was sure that the elf probably could as well. "What are you going to do to me?" Eragon asked, this time trying to distract and stall the evil elf. "Well I suppose I will have to kidnap you, knock you out, drug you, and they only said to bring you back alive, so after that we'll have to see." The way he said it scared Eragon for worse than anything that had happened to him yet that night. He thought of all the people whose hopes rested on him. The thing that worried him the most though was Saphira and what would become of her.

Glancing to the surrounding trees he could just barely see shapes darting in the tree tops. Eragon heard a roar in the distance. He identified it immediately as Saphira.** "SAPHIRA" **hecalled to his dragon, but all he found was an empty space. It was then the dark elf attacked jumping at him, at that point all Eragon could do was raise his arms in a vain attempt to protect himself. The next thing he heard was a battle cry and his potential kidnapper was thrown out of his path by a smaller black clad figure. The dark elf immediately retaliated and jumped at the figure, and they fought to gain dominance. Somehow his savior managed to raise their legs up and kick off the elf. In one fluid movement the black clad savior had drawn a sword, and diving at the wicked elf, cut off his head.

He now identified his savior as a woman, pale skinned as far as the revealing clothing she wore showed. She came to stand before him, and regaining his tongue questioned her "Who are you?" he managed to choke out. Raising one pale, slender arm she pulled back her hood. Eragon could only stare in a dazed wonder at her. Standing before him, with skin pale as the moon, eyes blue as the sea, and long golden hair that cascaded down her back, stood the woman of his dreams.

In a mesmerizing voice she replied to his question "I am Aquaria Valkyrie Gemdragon, and your name wouldn't happen to be Eragon would it?"


	3. I know your face

I had gotten separated from my partners days ago; I had to keep following the Blackthorn's before they found whoever they were looking for. Now they're after some boy, more like a young man I guess; when I caught a glimpse of him through the trees I could see that he had brown blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and well-muscled, tanned skin. He reminded me in an almost unsettling way of the man from my dreams; the man who danced with me through the skies and walked with me through magical lands. The boy is completely unaware of his stalkers that threatened his life as he strolled through the woods. He has a sword, it looked good, elven-made I suppose; it's a very lovely blue. I don't even know why I am trying so hard to save him; i don't even know his name. When I look at him I want to call him Eragon like the man from my dreams.

So far I think I've killed about 20 of those wretched demons. The blackthorns are a clan of elves, evil to their very core. They are cannibals and murderers, nothing is above them, and they only take orders from someone if they get something out of it. They don't discriminate who they kill; women, children, infants, all fall victim to the demons. They are tall and thin, but deceptively strong and fast. They have pale skin, pitch black hair, and their eyes are cold and they can paralyze people with pure fear. In other words they are made to kill.

There is only one left to kill; the leader somehow slipped out of my radar and was able to lead his prey away from my field of protection. I found myself running as I had never run before, I felt as though if he died I would lose a part of me as well, like I would be losing a dear friend. It made no sense but I ignored all my senses that told me he was none of my concern and I just ran like the wind.

When I finally reached them the leader was pouncing at the boy. With an extra burst of speed I barreled into the foul demon and knocked him off course. The battle only lasted a scant few seconds before my sword lopped off his head. When I glanced back at the boy he looked like he had just gotten a death threat from a vampire. When I came to stand before him he asked who I was. I saw nothing wrong with giving him my name so I told him" I am Aqualia Valkyrie Gemdragon" all he seemed to be able to do was gawk up at me in apparent surprise or something. Usually when I take my hood off I get a couple stares in my direction, but not in this magnitude. It unsettled me "what is your name?" I asked the boy in return. "My, my name" he stuttered in response. I knelt beside him, leaning in to get a closer look at him. "Yes your name, what is it?" I asked him for the second time, speaking more gently now. "My name is Eragon, Eragon Shadeslayer." He said in a more firm voice.

It was like I was looking into the eyes of my beloved. The girl who hovered over me was by far the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I raised up my hand and brushed away a golden lock of hair from her face. I felt like I had known her my whole life, it was in that instant that I fainted. I fell into Aqualia's lap, I was only vaguely aware of the sensation of someone holding me, running their fingers through my hair, and rocking me gently, crooning my name as I drifted away into the land of sleep.

**Please review my story, if you thing my story is good please let me know. Also any criticism is welcome, if you have any suggestions let me know. So far this seems to be my best story. I'll be writing longer chapters soon but I will be getting more out soon. Thanks remember please review. **


	4. the last thing i expected

I could feel the chill of the early morning and I awoke with a start. My eyes flew open and all I could see was alabaster and gold. I reached to touch the golden mass and found it to be softer than silk, I realized that the gold was not metal but a woman's silken tresses, and the luminous alabaster her skin. Her head and one of her arms rested on my chest, and she hardly weighed a thing. As she exhaled her breath came out cold on my chest, sending goose bumps down my spine. Now that my eyes were in focus I could see her black top that left little to the imagination, it also exposed a large, highly detailed tattoo on her back that looked like a dragon that coiled around a sword.

Finally it struck me that I was in the middle of the woods with a girl that I did not know, although she looked very familiar from what I could see of her, although her tattoo put Arya's to shame and made it look utterly pathetic in comparison. Then the worst possible realization struck me, Saphira, I couldn't sense her, and then last night, the girl who saved me, the evil elf. I pushed the girl off of me and scanned the clearing, there was a freshly dug hole several feet away and from the size of it I had a good guess of what it was. I scrambled to my feet and reached for my sword, only to find it several feet away, just out of my reach. There was a groan and the girl at my feet stirred, lifting her upper body up with the support of her arms, which seemed to be unnaturally thin in any standards. Her hair covered her face and then she spoke loud and clear "where the bloody hell am I."

She brushed back the long strands and I realized that last night had been no mere hallucination. Her bright blue eyes locked with my chocolate ones and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were large and had a gleam behind them, one that looked like it promised danger, danger and more things better left alone and not to be trifled with. High cheekbones and full lips accented the general look of her face; she looked like a princess of the north, wild and fierce, pale and proud to the end. Yet at the same time she could also look like a princess from the sea. Oromis had once had read a poem to me about a race of people who lived in the sea, they also had tails like that of a fantastical exotic fish. I could see her swimming in the ocean, bending the waters to her will, and ruling over the sea regally and with great grace.

She was in every way, right down to the very last spot the girl who haunted my dreams every night and caused me to lose sleep. She was now kneeling in front of me looking up unabashedly and cocking her head ever so slightly to the left. Her face was so serious, I felt as if her eyes were piercing into the very core of my being, looking into me instead of at me. Her long hair covered her chest just as much as the top she was wearing was and her pants were loose and black and flowed out until halfway down her calve where it was tied off with a satin ribbon. A few feet away there was a set of tall black combat boots with silver buckles and black leather straps that could only belong to her. Sitting beside her was what looked to be a slightly curved sword, the sheath painted black and the handle wrapped in black cord. The only other thing around her was a black leather bag emblazoned with some sort of strange emblem that looked vaguely familiar like I had seen it once a long time ago.

Once again I realized that Saphira was missing and I did not know where she was, only that I had lost contact with her last night right before the girl had saved me from that elf, that creature of evil. It had a cruel beauty I remembered, like any other elf until you really looked at it, and then you could see the overwhelming evil behind the thin veil of inhuman beauty. I felt my insides twist uncomfortably as I imagined all the horrible things that could happen to Saphira, and I fell to my knees in shock of everything that had happened in just a few short hours. I felt a cold hand lift my chin up and saw that it belonged to the woman, Aquaria I think her name is now that I think about it. Her eyes had softened as she looked at me and I saw a hint of sadness behind them. "What is wrong Eragon?" I couldn't decide if she was being truly nice or it was all a cover she was using to lure me into a false sense of security. "Your dragon is safe if that's what you're wondering, and if you will let me I can take you to her." All I could do was staring at her in shock as she said those words, without any hint of awe or reverence that I usually get when people talk about dragons. She looked up to me expectantly, as though she wanted to say more but had to bite her tongue. I took a breath before answering her "That would be nice, but how do you know where she is?" I did not expect the answer she gave me, not in the slightest; I don't think anyone could have expected it, no one here at least. All she did was smile slightly, and pull off the glove on her right hand and hold it out to me. She flipped it and unclasped her hand; it took me a second to fully realize what I was looking at.

Clear as day on her hand, same as on mine was the mark of the rider, the scar that each of us bears from the time we first touch our dragons when they hatch. As I looked to her eyes for an answer to what she had shown me I gasped her eyes were a pale green blue, and the only thing that I could think to compare them too were dragon's eyes. "We are riders; we must look out for one another shouldn't we?"

I finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long, I had terrible writers block but I finally was able to get the inspiration to sit down and write this. I know it's a cliff hanger but I couldn't give too much away in this chapter, and I give a special thank you to **Obliterator1519**. You were the only one who reviewed and it really meant a lot to me, you have no idea. I will try to write more often for this story, but school just started up again so I do have some issues involving how much time I have to type.

I will love you all if you review and you will get recognized in the next chapter if you review. The more you review the more I write so keep up the reviews. And once again I'm really sorry for taking so long I love you all that read this and if you like this tell me. Please I need encouragement.

With lots of love and dragons,

Valkyrie GemDragon


End file.
